A flash memory has a limited life, particularly in writing data. A flash memory includes a plurality of blocks, each of which has a limited number of writing times.
A short life of a flash memory may cause data loss. To overcome such a life issue, various software techniques including wear leveling may be used.
A life issue arises by characteristics of a flash memory. Thus, software techniques may prolong the life of the flash memory but also include constraints.
A method of providing information on the life of a flash memory is needed so as to prevent data saved in the flash memory from being useless due to a short life of the flash memory.